Identity
by TITANJC
Summary: This story follows the point of view of an OC during the events of ME 1. It is part of an eventual series that will cover all three games and beyond.


Information flooded into his subconscious sounding like so much white noise to his dulled senses. His head ached, though for some reason that struck him as odd. Why would that be odd? Headaches are normal, common even, aren't they? Yet somehow his slowly awakening consciousness thought that was odd.

Internal temperature 38 degrees Celsius, outside temperature 21 degrees Celsius, data uplink throughput 7.6 Terabytes per second. Information continued to flood his mind as he picked out pieces of it, the white noise dimming but it was like catching droplets from a water fall there was so much more there he wasn't grasping yet.

He opened his eyes taking in the scene around him. He was lying on his back on what appeared to be an operating table surrounded by strange machinery that seemed to fit better into a machine shop than a surgical room. Orange light was flashing from a small alarm affixed to the wall opposite from where he lay right next to the room's loan door. The first thing he noticed wasn't the fact that he couldn't hear the alarm that was so obviously blaring, it wasn't even the fact that he couldn't move anything but his eyes, nor the lack of sensation more of a dull sense of the air and the metal beneath him. No the only thing that captured his attention right now was the light. He could see filaments heat up within the light bulbs and slowly cast their eerie orange glow across the wall before the filament cooled once again creating slight waves of light to dance around the room before the process began once again. His mind screamed at him that this shouldn't be possible yet something small in the back of his head replied that this was perfectly normal.

After what seemed like an eternity of watching the light dance across the room, though it was really only a matter of a few seconds, he became aware that he could suddenly move as per a message that appeared in his mind stating that motor function diagnostics were complete. Whatever that meant. He turned his body to the side throwing his feet over and down to the floor so that he could stand up. He barely noticed a minor resistance from his arms and midsection as he stood but was startled when he looked back and saw that quarter inch steel restraints had once been connected to the table and had apparently been holding him down though they were little more than scrap now, having been torn asunder when he had simply stood.

Before he could begin to consider this, suddenly all of the sounds that he hadn't been hearing came crashing into his consciousness heralded by another message, acoustic diagnostics complete. He was amazed at first at just how much he could hear and with such clarity. The most demanding sound though was the klaxon blaring in tune with the orange lights. He wondered for a moment what the alarm could mean but before he could even finish the thought the flood of information in the back of his mind that had been so much white noise before now became more insistent, thoughts coming unbidden into his mind, video feed taking up portions of his vision. He was in a large underground facility owned and ran by some sort of organization by the name of Cerberus. That name struck a chord with him, it held great importance but when he tried to think of why he brought up nothing. He didn't really have time to consider it though for according to the video feed he was watching the cause of the alarms, a group consisting of a human, a quarian, a krogan, and a turian was currently methodically clearing out the entirety of the installation he was in. He felt strangely detached from all of this, like nothing about this mattered to him one way or the other, no sense of threat or concern. There was so much for him to try and process, he couldn't even recall where he was before he awoke on the table, or what he was doing. His thoughts seized, his eyes going out of focus. He had no idea who he was, or even what his name was.

Shepard nodded to Garrus who had taken up a position diagonally from the next door in the long hallway, who in turn nodded at Tali who was kneeling next to the door in question at the last step of hacking the door open. She silently counted to three before breaching the door, she stepped back and to the right at the same time Shepard stepped around her and to the left entering the room quickly scanning for any targets. After only taking a step into the room he stopped lowering his assault rifle a bit at the sight before him causing Garrus who had been right on his heels to almost bump into him as he also paused at the sight before him.

There standing before a partially mangled operating table surrounded by strange machinery that looked like it could be used on an air car was a human. He was just shy of 6 feet with short black hair and toned, lightly tanned skin.

He was also completely nude


End file.
